


【Thesewt】低声细语（女装婚纱车/镜前）

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M, theseus/newt - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 预警：女装婚纱play√更衣室差点被人闯入√镜子面前√非常ooc，文笔垃圾。慎入，以上都没有问题请继续。结尾有惊喜





	【Thesewt】低声细语（女装婚纱车/镜前）

　　他们最终还是走向那一步，像是每一对情侣都要走过的必经之路一样——婚姻，那对斯卡曼德家的兄弟们来说是个稍显沉重的词。两个人的婚礼是秘密举行的，只有少数朋友知道，也没有通知几个人参加，对于一向热热闹闹的斯卡曼德家来说，这或许恐怕会是最冷清的仪式，但一对新人谁都不会在乎那种小事，他们沉浸在即将到来的婚礼的气氛中，连在魔法部辛苦工作的忒修斯眉眼看起来都有柔和下来的趋势。

　　虽然是足够冷清的婚礼，忒修斯也愿意多做准备，他拒绝了纽特简单办理的提议，拉着他到处筹备婚礼需要的东西。雅各布恐怕是史上最不称职也最不专业的冒牌神父，当然了，巫师的婚礼其实不需要那些，但他们没办法去宴请什么知名的巫师来为这对新人祝福——他们是亲兄弟，除了少数知情人恐怕没人会祝福犯下错误的他们，婚礼同样没有花童，没有热闹的酒席，所以忒修斯只好从小细节上下手，他拉着纽特挑选最合适的西服，似乎想要尽量将他认为最完美的世界献给纽特。

　　西装店终于给他们发出试装的邀请，两套定制的礼服端在他们面前的时候，忒修斯推着不怎么情愿的纽特挤进试衣间。

　　忒修斯能透过两人面前的镜子窥视到纽特羞红的脸，这是一家专门定做结婚礼服的店，占据整面墙壁的更衣室镜子足够将他们两个人都包裹进去。

　　“我给你挑的是孔雀蓝的料子，非常配你，当然了。”忒修斯在说着这种仿佛调情话的时候自己都忍不住笑出声，“其实我只是按照你平时穿衣服的喜好来选的。”

　　纽特关心的事情却不是衣服的布料，他及时地劝阻到忒修斯，眼睛向下瞥去，躲开忒修斯在他身后从镜子反射来的视线，“你确定我们要挤在一间试衣间里？”纽特指指旁边的空屋，驱赶他离开的意思已经非常明显。

　　“纽特。”忒修斯很无辜地叹口气，“首先你的用词不太准确，这里足够宽敞，根本用不上‘挤’这个词，其次是——我不在乎被你看到身体。”

　　纽特在抬眼偷瞄的时候，正好看见忒修斯映在镜子中的面孔对他偷偷眨了下眼。偶尔这样不该出现在忒修斯身上的幼稚动作总是能把纽特逗笑，然后让他选择妥协，这一次同样如此。纽特脱下领结，将束缚脖颈的扣子一点点解开。他们在婚礼前已经有过数次欢爱的经验，那让他在哥哥面前总算能大胆一点。

　　忒修斯在纽特开始行动后也做出脱衣服的动作，他将马甲放在空闲的椅子上，一眼瞥见挂在墙上的白色婚纱，那也许在不久后即将属于一位不知名的新娘，那位漂亮的姑娘会穿着她出现在神圣的教堂里，接受着麻瓜们由衷的祝福，是身为巫师的他们都窃取不到的光明。

　　忒修斯的手指突然顿住在婚纱的洁白纱料上。“其实……”

　　纽特适时地回头，同样看见从忒修斯手指上滑落的纯净白色，不明所以地等着哥哥继续说下去。

　　“如果有可能，我倒是挺想看看你穿这种东西的样子。”

　　哪怕是足够认真的语气也没有让纽特当真，他笑出声打断忒修斯的妄想，“别开我的玩笑，忒修斯。”

　　“不，事实上，我是认真的。”

　　忒修斯的手臂从纽特已经全部解开扣子的衬衫下方穿过，小心翼翼地抱住怀里比他要瘦小很多的弟弟，“就一次，这里只有我们。谁也看不到你，除了我。”

　　纽特当然不会答应他这样无理的要求，在忒修斯面前总是更加大胆的他甚至干脆拍掉忒修斯试图向上摸索的手。准备抓起新衣服的手腕被忒修斯重新拉住，他将纽特重新拽进怀里，请求的语气保持不变，“就一次。”

　　“你不会希望我现在就给你一个昏昏倒地的，忒修斯。”

　　“对傲罗出手是重罪，向梅林发誓我会给你一个重重的惩罚，比如穿着婚纱成为我的新娘怎么样？”

　　纽特在忒修斯再一次表现出的强势前叹气，他褪下经常因照顾动物弄出满是褶皱的白色衬衣，摊开裸露在外的手臂，像是在等着忒修斯动手，“仅此一次。”

　　那身用来试装的新婚婚纱最终还是套在纽特身上，女款的婚纱穿在他的上身都显得过大，总是下滑的肩部和宽大更多的腰部让整套不合身的婚纱总是想要溜下去。哪怕没人看见也让纽特下意识地避开镜子中的自己，他的手护住胸前的婚纱抹胸位置，防止整件婚纱溜下去。纽特当然能注意到忒修斯看上去有些痴迷的眼睛，他只瞥了一眼就立刻移开视线，声音怯怯地催促着：“我猜已经足够了。”

　　“别急。”忒修斯立刻制止住他想要移开的手指，“别急，纽特。”

　　他的手臂从腰部的位置再一次搂过去，纤细的腰身被搂住的时候纽特被整个带动的倒在忒修斯怀里，位置过低让他整个背脊都暴露在外，能清晰地感受到贴在后背上的纽扣，这一特殊的举动让纽特整个身体都僵硬住，不敢再乱动。温热的嘴唇立刻亲吻上他的脖颈，他能清晰地感受到忒修斯在他脖颈间温热的吐息。纽特仿佛知道忒修斯的小心思一样，不安的在他的怀里挣扎。

　　那种小幅度的挣扎对忒修斯来说不产生任何妨碍，他的吻继续下移，这套婚纱让纽特不经意的暴露出更多的部位，也让忒修斯能更轻易地采撷到更多。他呼唤纽特的声音有些动情，也更让纽特肯定自己的猜疑。他扭动的动作更加不安，“忒修斯，忒修斯，这里不行，please……”

　　“你需要我设下一个静音咒吗？”

　　他用简单的问题堵住纽特所有的退路，甚至连两个人该进行的姿势都帮助弟弟设计好，他牵着纽特的手指，像是在神圣的婚礼上牵着新娘，让纽特的双手搭在镜子上。他们只需要一抬头，就能看清两个人所犯下的罪孽。纽特仍旧拒绝地摇摇头，想要制止忒修斯总是像现在这样无法无天的举动。

　　可忒修斯并不打算让他如愿，他轻易地让纽特的腰身下弯，而他自己的手指则在赤裸的背脊上摸索，瘦弱的身体在弓起上半身的时候让脊骨的形状清楚地暴露在单薄的皮肤下，忒修斯的手指顺着那道线条一直向下抚摸，直到碍事的礼服边缘。

　　“我从没想象过你会愿意嫁给我。”

　　纽特没去回答这个问题，他一直愿意，但他不想成为忒修斯生命中的污点。现在的他只能紧咬着嘴唇，怕自己发出糟糕的声音，哪怕忒修斯在这之前已给整间更衣室下了静音咒，在心理上纽特也拒绝在只隔着一面脆弱墙壁的更衣室里发出羞耻的声音。

　　没人比忒修斯更清楚他们能走到这一步到底付出了多大的艰难，他没想等到纽特回答他的问题，刚刚制止住的手越过阻碍动作的布料，直接来到纱裙的下摆处，他掀开一角，手掌不老实地贴在纽特的大腿根部，绕过柔软的大腿向前触碰到弟弟的性器，老实地说出他身体给出的答案，“你也硬了，真是不老实的孩子。”

　　“忒修斯！”纽特终于松开咬住的嘴唇，发出没有任何威胁性的请求。

　　随着那声声音的响起，穿在纽特身上的婚纱被径直撩开裙摆，他的下半身完全暴露在忒修斯面前，里面的内裤早就被忒修斯惯有的强势扒开，他抬头，欣赏着纽特在镜子里这幅本该羞耻的模样，但他却觉得很美，他的弟弟总是这样，掠夺走他的全部目光，比任何人都更要迷人，更要夺目。

　　他们之前的欢爱进行到一半，就被请求试装的电话打断。纽特在忒修斯的抱怨声中立刻跳起来穿好衣服，这让他的穴口还保持着湿润，之前上好的润滑还没有及时清理掉，被忒修斯扒掉内裤后反而让纽特舒服的松了口气，随即纽特立刻制止住那种奇怪的念头，用力摇头想要让忒修斯接下来的动作停下。

　　可惜忒修斯完全没有想要听从弟弟的请求，早已扩张好的穴口轻易地吞进去两根手指，他在湿润温暖的穴口里抽插着，感受着弟弟从唇峰里挤出来的呻吟，从镜子里能看到他涨红的脸。连一向疼爱他的忒修斯都忍不住出声去欺负他：“阿尔忒弥斯，抬头。”

　　早已忘记面前是镜子的纽特下意识地抬头，正对上自己那张看起来有点诱人的面孔，但纽特自己完全不那么想，他甚至不小心看见忒修斯在他下身做出的那些动作，洁白的婚纱裙挡住了部分视线，但这才是让他感到更加羞耻的原因。

　　忒修斯仿佛清晰地听见纽特发出呜咽的声音，他加大手指抽送的动作，让纽特的声音把持不住地夺口而出，直到这时他才满意的撤开手指。还穿戴整齐的他继续压着纽特的身体，不让他轻易起身，也不让他因为腿软无力而瘫倒。忒修斯看起来不打算脱掉自己的衣服，他只是单手解开自己的裤子，让早已挺立的性器对准那张湿漉漉的穴口。

　　熟悉的滚烫触感让纽特的身体再一次紧张的紧绷起来，似乎他完全没有想到忒修斯真的敢这么做，在一个满是麻瓜顾客的试衣间里做出这么大胆的事情。但忒修斯完全不打算给纽特考虑的机会，他直接贯穿进去，将穴口开拓到适合自己的尺寸，柔软的壁肉包裹着他的性器，炽热的几乎要将他们两个人融化。紧张的气氛和突然的袭击都让纽特发出一声惊呼，他这次没有压抑自己的呻吟声，内壁的肉都在紧张的收缩，也给忒修斯带来更大快感的体验。

　　敲门声在不久后立刻响起，纽特立刻伸出双手捂住自己的嘴，整个身体都交给忒修斯的手臂来保持平衡。门外传来关切的声音，是之前接待他们的那位麻瓜。

　　“先生们，你们还好吗，是身体不舒服吗，需要帮助吗？”

　　纽特不敢置信地回头看向自己的哥哥，他看见忒修斯熟悉的笑容，更加确定自己的想法。

　　忒修斯根本不需要纽特问出来，已经擅自替他回答困惑。“对，我的确没用静音咒，但别担心，我不会忘记离开时候的遗忘咒的。”

　　纽特忍不住睁大眼睛，他挣扎的幅度变得厉害，但在忒修斯的性器已经牢牢插在自己穴道里后，这样的动作倒更像是要扭动腰身带来更大的快感，事实上也是这样，纽特在几下努力后又没能忍住地发出动情的声音。

　　他发出声音的嘴立刻被忒修斯用力捂住，纽特能在镜子里看着忒修斯对他比出噤声的动作，“嘘——嘘——别这么激动。”

　　被人按在身下的纽特立刻回瞪他一眼，这个动作在性事中反而显得媚态，他们的视线在镜子中接触后立刻移开。

　　门外的关切声还没离开，甚至催促得更加激烈：“先生们，你们还好吗，先生？”

　　忒修斯弯下腰，嘴唇凑在纽特耳边轻声发出诱惑，“回答他，小阿尔忒弥斯。”他没等到纽特吃惊的表情完全浮现，捂着他嘴唇的手掌已经开始撤离，并且帮着门外的麻瓜对纽特做出催促，“快点，你想被他们知道我们在这里做的事情吗？我猜他们是有钥匙的。”

　　“我……”纽特在思考一秒后就立刻做出决定，只是他没能想到忒修斯会这么大胆和过分，他刚刚开口发出声音，抵在穴口里的东西就立刻开始运动起来，他在纽特敏感而柔软的腔道里开始不断地抽送，那句话刚开头就开始破碎。

　　敲门的声音变得更加急迫，像是为了配合那阵催促，忒修斯也同样说着过分的话语，“你在做什么？纽特，快点。”

　　他的手指顺着纽特张开的嘴唇插入他的口腔，在他第二次准备重新开口时拨弄着他的舌头，配合下身越发激烈的动作让纽特来不及咽下的口水顺着手指的方向落下。忒修斯盯着纽特痛苦而忍耐的模样，终于等到他破碎的解释话说完，沉重的喘息和呻吟声夹在不连贯的句子中。

　　“我，我没事……哈啊，唔……我只是……嗯，不舒服……请，请呜让我一个人，一个人休息……嗯……下。”

　　回答的声音里渐渐弥漫上哭音，这让忒修斯都没办法再忍心欺负下去，他更加卖力的将手指插在纽特的口腔里，和下身一样做出抽插的动作，但同时也帮着纽特驱赶掉站在门外的人，“他没事，只是不太舒服，一会儿我会和他出去的，占用一下你们的房间，不好意思。”

　　镇定的男声和混杂着奇怪呜咽呻吟声叠加在一起，似乎终于让门外的小姑娘搞清楚是怎么回事，离开的脚步声突然急促地跑远，而忒修斯也终于停下对纽特施展的“酷刑”。

　　无法忍耐的哭音终于全部泄露出来，纽特用力地喘息着，连抱怨的话都没办法完整的说出来，刚才因为太紧张让穴口不断地压缩着，像是吮吸般地贪婪不断吞咽着忒修斯的性器。汗水顺着他的额头流淌下来，这比任何一次欢爱都要更激烈，也更疲惫，他瘫软的腰身整个栽倒在忒修斯强壮的臂弯里，浑身酸软的没有一丁点反抗的力气，连忒修斯抱起他的腿抬高都只是任由他摆弄。不停的操弄让他没有力气再去忍耐，小声的呻吟不断从口中溢出，呵出的呼吸将镜子模糊掉一小片，纽特偶尔抬眼，也能看见自己红肿的眼眶，以及身后不断抽送的动作。他似是忘记回避的动作，脑海里除了和哥哥尽情的欢爱外来不及思考更多的东西，液体几乎要从两人交合的地方飞溅出去。粗壮的性器在拔出的时候泛着水光，再抽送的时候又将穴口的边缘压榨成一团。

　　他们很快同时抵达高潮，整条裙子在剧烈的摇晃中落在地上，忒修斯无暇分心去捡起，只记得保持着快速的频率榨干纽特的全部体力。

　　纽特不记得自己是怎么被忒修斯抱出更衣间的，他头脑不清醒地几乎昏迷过去，在忒修斯哄骗中的话语中渐渐闭上眼睛……

　　

　　昏暗的灯光晃映在下方沉睡的脸上，纽特慢慢睁开眼睛。他好像做了一个梦，一个根本不曾存在却又无比真实的梦境。可惜纽特的头脑在逐渐清醒后已记不太清梦见了什么。他捂着胸口，靠近第五肋骨附近的器官沉痛的让他透不过气。

　　睿智的巫师也无法判断记不清的梦境预示着什么，他揉揉眼睛，掀开被子，让冷空气透过衬衫帮他恢复清醒。梦迹的尾巴终于彻底从纽特的脑海中溜走，让他没办法捕捉到最后一丝轨迹。纽特朝着空气中虚抓一下，像是想要捕获什么有用的信息，但最终还是一无所获。

　　他只好看向自己的腿，发出一声无奈的叹息。最近总是这样，总是像是遗忘掉什么根本不存在的东西一样，那些浅薄的记忆好像总会在他进入睡眠后趁虚而入，简直想让纽特怀疑是不是什么黑巫师在作乱，但没有道理，没有什么黑巫师会找上他的麻烦，他对谁都没有威胁，他只是安静的生活着，如果说保护神奇生物也能对那些黑巫师造成麻烦的话，那还真是苛刻的要求。

　　刚恢复清醒的神奇生物学家从床上起身，随着清晨透过窗口的阳光入镜，温柔的洒在纽特的身上。他离开床边稍远，像是想到什么似的立刻回身，抓起放在床边的戒指戴在手指上，纽特不加犹豫地戴在无名指的位置上，连自己也不明白为什么要这么做。

　　他甚至不知道一直戴在自己身上的戒指是什么，纽特只明白，这枚不可思议的戒指让他安心，让他感到宁静，帮他填充勇气，好像仅凭着这枚戒指就能帮助他渡过所有难关。但这枚戒指并不是一件魔法道具，它只是最普通的，只有工艺出自灵巧的妖精之手，没有被施加任何祝福的咒语，只是一枚纯粹的简单的戒指。

　　纽特曾对此问询过邓布利多，他的那位黑魔法防御课教授，他们很久以来都保持着亲密的联络。纽特举着那枚戒指，询问他眼中最伟大的巫师，这里面到底贮藏着什么不可知的魔法。

　　邓布利多那双蓝色的眼睛只是注视着纽特，长久地保持沉默。那双蕴含着人世间最伟大智慧的蓝色湖泊长久平静的波纹终于向外推动，邓布利多在纽特长久而耐心的等待下终于愿意给他一个答案。

　　“是爱。”

　　邓布利多只回答了他这么一个简短的单词。

　　Love。

　　那是他心目中最伟大而神圣的魔法。

　　

　　忒修斯和纽特的婚姻仅仅维持了一年。他们确实的结婚了，忒修斯亲手捏着那枚由妖精雕刻的戒指戴在纽特的无名指上，然后他的吻紧跟而下，落在纽特的手指上，和吻同步的还有一句简单的话语。

　　“我爱你。我爱你，纽特。”

　　在全部的幸福长久而短暂地持续一年后。

　　忒修斯战死。

　　他曾用沾满鲜血的手掌托着纽特的后脑，用力让自己抬起身，那张同样溢着鲜血的嘴唇贴在纽特的耳畔上，用贯穿一生中最坚定也是最温柔的声音开口。

　　忒修斯说。

　　“别哭，纽特别哭。死亡不是我的长眠，这不算什么，别让我看到你哭泣的表情。纽特……我爱你。”

　　世界仅用一瞬间抹去忒修斯 斯卡曼德存在过的迹象。只有那枚套在纽特无名指上的戒指，在弥漫着血腥气的战场中兀自地发着特殊的光芒。

　　

　　我爱你不是忒修斯的遗言，他留在世间的最后一句话是。

　　“一忘皆空。”

　　END


End file.
